


Pretty boy

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: It is just a funny and fluffy fic so there wont be any angst, Jaemin will make lots of inapporiate jokes so be ready everyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck had a thing for pretty things and mark was pretty af"Holy fuck dude you are so fucking pretty"





	1. First day

Mark took a deep breathe and walked towards the gates of the school. It wasn't like he was afraid or anything. He was used changing schools all the time because of his father's job. But still he was a bit nervous. No matter how many times he changed school first day of it was still making him nervous.

"Woah look at the new boy" "he is so handsome oh my fucking god" "guess who has a new target" "hoe stay in your line i saw him first"

Mark was getting even more nervous because of girls' whispers. Damn he wasn't even into girls so why all girls was always all over him ??

"Holy fuck dude you are so fucking pretty"

Mark turned his head to look at who just talked. He was surprised to see a boy instead of a girl. It was the first time someone called him pretty let alone a boy calling him pretty.

"Uhmm what ?"

"Like oh my fucking god how the fuck you are so pretty ? How your skin shines like that ? Oh my god the shape of your eyes. Holy fuck man are you an angel or something ?"

The said boy would keep talking if another boy didn't closed his mouth his his hands.

"Donghyuck shut the fuck up please. You are scaring him" then he turned to look at mark again

"Sorry for his behaviour. Donghyuck just loves pretty things so much"

"Well i am not a thing tho. I am a human"

"Well donghyuck also loves pretty humans. Especially pretty boys"

Mark rised his right eyebrow, judging the boy's words.

"Not like he is a player or something. He is actually a virgin who didn't even got his first kiss yet. He just loves pretty things. He looked at me for 4 hours straight when we first met. Oh i'm jaemin by the way." 

Mark had to admit that jaemin was really pretty but for a reason he didn't know what that donghyuck boy looked even prettier for mark.

"I'm mark"

"Oh my god even your name is pretty" donghyuck said, finally escaping from jaemin's tight grip.

"Uhmm thanks ?" Mark was both confused and uncomfortable. A boy he had never met was keep calling him pretty. And it was a bit scary to be honest.

"Oh the bell" jaemin said and smiled "what's your first class ?"

"Uhhh math i guess"

"Then you are with us" said jaemin and started walking towards the class

"Let me show you the way pretty boy" said donghyuck an linked their arms together forcefuly

"Hey my name is mark" mark tried to broke the link of their arms but donghyuck was holding onto him like a cat holding to his mother.

"Come sit next to me angel" donghyuck said and pulled mark to sit beside him before the poor boy can even say anything.

"Donghyuck what the hell where i will sit then ??" Jaemin gave donghyuck a glare

"You can sit here jaemin" 

"Oh...thank you jeno" jaemin said, blushing like a tomato

"You're welcome" said jeno, his eyesmile was shining, making jaemin's knees jiggle

"You have the textbook with you ? Or should we share"

"I-i-"

"He dosen't have his own jeno you two better share yours. Right nana ?" Asked donghyuck in a teasing tone

"O-oh yeah i forgot mine at home" said jaemin and strached the back of his head

"So we will share then" jeno said, giving jaemin an eyesmile again and putting the book between both of them.

Jaemin mouthed a "thank you bitch" to donghyuck and donghyuck mouthed back a "welcome bitch"

Mark was just watching the trio with his confused face cause what the actual fuck was going on ? He knew this school was gonna be different than other schools he went but he didn't expect it to be that different.

"Even your confused face is so pretty oh my god." 

Mark looked back at donghyuck who was looking at him with stars and hearts in his eyes

"When will you stop calling me pretty ?"

"Never" said donghyuck and kept looking at mark

They spent a good 5 minutes looking at each other. Okay mark wasn't looking at donghyuck but was glaring at him.

"Is that some kind of joke ? Is it cause i am a newcomer ?"

"Nope. I just really love looking at art"

"Man you are cheesy" mark said and laughed "how do you get girls like that ?"

"I am not interested in girls."

"Oh" said mark and donghyuck laughed "yep. I'm gay nice to meet you pretty boy"

"How are you so open about it ?"

"My mom always says 'be open about who you are'" donghyuck smiled so cute that mark forgot for a second how scaryly donghyuck was staring at him.

"So she knows you are gay ?"

Donghyuck nodded and smirked "she also knows i love looking at pretty boys. Her favorite is jaemin so far but she hadn't see you yet"

Mark sighed "you aren't joking do you ?"

"Nope"

"So you will keep looking at me ?"

"Yep"

Mark sighed even louder. He understood he couldn't escape from the boy's staring.

"At least don't stare at me so creeply"

"Oh so i can stare at you" donghyuck's smirk grew bigger

"Would you stop if i told you to ?"

"Nope" donghyuck said, laughing

Mark shook his head "do whatever you want man"

"I'll look at you"

"Look then" said mark and started reading the textbook.

He could feel donghyuck's eyes on him but he didn't care much about it. 

"I have a feeling that we will get along well mark" said donghyuck and gave mark a sweet smile "and we will be close"

Mark would think donghyuck is creepy if his smile wasn't so sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang, ending the class, making all students sigh in relief.

Mark turned his left and gave donghyuck an annoyed look.

"The class ended. Can you please stop looking at me donghyuck ?"

"Awww you already know my name. How cute" 

Mark just wanted to choke donghyuck so he would stop talking in such a flirtious tone. But he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

Donghyuck chuckled and watched how jaemin blushed at jeno then walked to his and mark's desk.

"Bitch tell me everything" donghyuck said and pulled jaemin closer.

Jaemin looked at jeno and waited till he left the classroom.

"BiTCH OH MY GOD! Our hands brushed each other! Then our eyes connected and then he gave me such a sweet smile! I DIED BITCH!!" Jaemin said and lied on donghyuck like his soul just left his body and donghyuck tried to push him away

"Don't die on me hoe"

"No you don't understand hyuck he is like so fucking amazing. He smiles and i melt every.single.time. it's love" jaemin said with heart eyes and donghyuck made a vomiting move with his hand.

"Stop it bitch" jaemin hit donghyuck playfuly

"Why don't you just confess him na jaemin ?"

"Why would i lee donghyuck ?"

"Hmm i don't know maybe then you can just kiss him and calm down your freaking teenage hormones ?"

"I can't confess him and you know that too" said jaemin and sat down to the chair in front of donghyuck

"No i don't know okay ? You have everything jaemin. You have the look, you are funny, you are fun to hang out with, you are smart, you would give the person you date all of your love, even though you are a sassy bitch sometimes you are actually as soft as cotton candy. And god knows you are pretty as fuck. So why would he reject you ?"

"Oh wow are you hitting on me hyuck ?" Jaemin asked and got closer to donghyuck and gave him a wink

"Ewww hoe no i don't want your lazy ass. Go lick jeno's face"

"I would if i could" jaemin said dreamingly like it was a good thing to do

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but still talked. 

"You know i'm serious right ? If you confess him he would say yes in a heart beat. And you know that too"

Jaemin pouted "liar"

"But a beautiful one" said donghyuck and winked at jaemin.

"Whatever." Said jaemin then smirked "okay but if me and jeno date who would top you think ?"

Donghyuck was gonna say something but mark's "oh my god guys what the fuck ?" Ruined it

"What ?" Donghyuck gave mark a "yeah ruin the moment okay" look

"Don't talk so open like that oh my god" mark said, blushing

"Awwww pretty boy is shy" said donghyuck and pulled mark into his arms. "Don't worry angel we always talk like that so it isn't a thing we do specially for you. We are all boys here and we are all teenagers so it's pretty normal for us to talk about it right ?"

Mark tried to escape from donghyuck's embrace but it was impossible. Who would knew such a beautiful and soft looking boy like donghyuck could be so strong ?

"No it's not" said mark in an kinda angry tone.

"Is it because we're gay ?" Asked donghyuck and jaemin hit his shoulder "i'm pansexual bitch"

Mark shook his head "no no it's not about that. i am not a homophobic. But like...it's just weird to talk about i mean...you know"

Mark was blushing again which made donghyuck sequel and pull mark closer "oh my fucking ice cream i wanna take a photo of your blushing face and frame it and put it on my bedroom's wall. You are so fucking cute fuck"

Mark was still trying to get out of doghyuck's embrace but nope. Impossible.

"I'm not cute!"

"Awww cute angel"

"God when will this break end ?" Mark asked to himself

"Just 5 minutes left" mark looked at the owner of the new voice

"Eh ?"

The boy laughed "i'm sorry i know you asked it to god but oh well as your classmate i thought i should answer it"

"Oh...thanks ?"

"Welcome" the boy said and smiled "i'm renjun, this classroom's most innocent boy"

"We call him innocent bean" mark heard jaemin added

"I'm seeing that you are donghyuck's new victim" 

"Oh really ? It's that obvious ?" Mark said in a sarcastic voice.

Renjun laughed more "don't worry he will get tired of looking at you after a while. He dosen't even look at jaemin much anymore."

"Nope imma frame all photos of mark and put the to my bedroom wall" donghyuck said and pulled mark closer right when finally he was so close to break apart donghyuck's arms around him.

"Oh yeah i gotta add that donghyuck flirts with his friends more than he would flirt with his crush or boyfriend so you gotta get use to it. We all heard his worst pick up lines like 38 times and it wasn't a fun experince"

"My pick up lines are always the bests"

"Really ? Tell mark one then" said renjun

Donghyuck looked at mark and brushed the hair on his face to a side "are you a weeping angel ? Cause i can't take my eyes off of you"

"Awwww man" jaemin said and walked to his own desk, not even looking back at donghyuck

Renjun facepalmed and mark just looked at donghyuck cluelessly

"Have you ever watched doctor who ?"

"No"

"Oh...well it was a great pick up line. Such a pity that none of you got it"

"I got it but i wish i didn't" said renjun and turned around "and now hush. The class is about to start"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "whatever. I don't care about the class. I will keep looking at mark anyway" donghyuck looked at the said boy who was fixing his messed up uniform after donghyuck's embrace.

"Hey mark"

"What ?" Mark whisper yelled

"You are so pretty" donghyuck said, smirking flirtatiously.

"Whatever" mark said and looked straight to the board and prayed god to make today pass so quick.

He could feel donghyuck was still looking at him. "Oh god save me" mark said but oh well that day was just so long and donghyuck was his deskmate so it made his day even longer.

Having a deskmate that looks at you all the time was unusual and weird but it was even worse when that deskmate also flirts with you. But mark wasn't complaining tho. Not on the inside. He was actually happy that he found friends that easy right at the first date. He had a feeling that his new friends were such nice guys. Even donghyuck even though he was a bit creepy when he looked at him 2 hours straight. But it was okay. He had a feeling he and donghyuck will become close. Like bestfriends close.


	2. Friends

1 week passed since they first met but donghyuck was still looking at mark all the time. But mark got used to it kinda so it wasn't as annoying as it was before.

"Lee fucking donghyuck will you please stop looking at mark and listen me ?"

"What you want jaemin ?" Donghyuck said, finally looking at jaemin who had been telling something for 5 minutes already

Jaemin gasped and put his hand on his chest dramatically "you don't call me nana anymore ?"

"Jaem-"

"I am not your favorite bitch anymore ???" Jaemin sounded so dramatic that it made mark laugh

"I thought we are bffs! I trusted you!" Jaemin acted like he was wiping away his invisible tears.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "are you on your period again ? Or are you mad cause jeno didn't ask you to sit with him today ?"

Jaemin sighed and pouted "both"

Mark was giving them questioning looks.

"Ask mark" said donghyuck, he understood that mark wanted to ask something thanks to confused look on his face

"Uhmm boys don't have periods"

Donghyuck and jaemin both laughed so hard that they even started snorting after one point

"I'm sorry." Said donghyuck while wiping away his tears that came out because of laughing so hard "it's just an inside joke between us."

"Yeah i get periods and donghyuck use lipstick" said jaemin and continued laughing

"Bitch shut up oh my god" donghyuck, laughing even louder this time

Donghyuck almost fell from his chair but mark caught him right before he fell.

"Thanks" donghyuck said, giving mark one of his flirty smiles again

"Welcome" said mark and turned back at reading his book. 

He was reading the most exciting part of his book before jaemin literally sat down on their desk and started talking about how his crush didn't even talked to him today and how the meal he ate yesterday at dinner made his stomach ache and all other things. Mark loved reading books but he could never read a book while someone was distracting him. And yes jaemin's ass right in front of his face was doing that. Not like he had any desire for jaemin but it was just annoying to see your classmate's ass on top of your desk, in front of your fucking face.

"So you are sad cause jeno didn't talk with you today ?" Asked donghyuck and mark noticed his hand was on jaemin's thigh which made mark feel bad but he didn't know why he felt bad

Jaemin nodded and played with donghyuck's hair while talking "i like him you know. Like "like" him. Like "oh my fucking god lemme kiss you" kinda like him. Like "gimme your dick boi" kinda like him"

Donghyuck hit on jaemin's thigh "bitch you are underage no dick for you yet"

"I'll be 17 so soon so i am not that little hyuck" jaemin gave donghyuck a sweet smile which meant "i will get what i want no matter what you say hun" in their friendship dictionary

"I swear to god na jaemin if you ever do any shit like that before 18 i'm so gonna tell it to your mom and she will whoop your ass till you can't sit"

"Donghyuckie you are a bad friend" jaemin said and pouted cutely

"Nope i am a great friend and your sassy ass gotta be thankful to me"

"Oh i am thankful to you. I love you hyuckie" jaemin said and hugged donghyuck which made mark cough on his water but neither jaemin or donghyuck noticed it

"I love you too bitch but it dosen't mean i won't tell your shits to your mom to protect you"

Jaemin pushed donghyuck and glared at him "bitch"

"Love you too honey" donghyuck said sweetly and laughed at jaemin's reaction

Jaemin was gonna push donghyuck to make him fall from his chair but someone cleared their throat behind jaemin which made him turn around to look.

"O-oh jeno ?" 

"Can we talk a bit jaemin ?" Asked jeno with a very serious and kinda sad ? Tone

"L-like now ?" Asked jaemin, digging his nails on donghyuck's arm in excitement

"Yeah now. If it's okay for you too"

"Yeah. of course. it's okay for me" said jaemin and jumped from the desk

"I wish you good luck nana" donghyuck whispered to jaemin's ear then turned back to mark and kept looking at him.

"Aren't you worried about what jeno and jaemin will talk about ?" Mark asked but his eyes were still on his book

"Oh so you were listening us ?" Asked donghyuck, smirking

Mark looked up from his book at donghyuck "well you two were pretty loud and annoying"

"Aww princess thinks i am annoying ?"

Mark sighed for like 45 times today and rolled his eyes and turned back reading his book again.

After 10 minutes mark turned his head to check what donghyuck was doing cause that 10 minutes passed quiet af which is very unusual for donghyuck and when he turned his head he saw donghyuck was looking at him so lovingly.

Mark stared at him and their staring game went like that for like 5 minutes till mark talked again "i don't understand"

Donghyuck sweet smile grew bigger "What you don't understand angel ?"

"Why you keep looking at me ? I am not even that pretty donghyuck really"

Donghyuck let out a small huff and smirked with the corner of his lips like what mark just said was ridicilous

"You are a piece of art mark can't you see it yourself ? You are so pretty, so beautiful that i can't take my eyes of you. I legit thought you are an angel when i first saw your face up close. It's actually sad that you don't know how beautiful you are."

Mark could feel his cheeks were getting hot and he was sure that they got a shade of pink or maybe even red already. Why the hell donghyuck was talking like he was so in love with mark ? And why the hell mark was blushing over it ? His heart started beating faster when he felt donghyuck's hand on his cheek, caressing it softly

"Look your cheeks got all pink. Ahh mark you are so pretty it hurts."

Donghyuck wanted to punch the shit out of jaemin when he heard that known, annoying throat clearing sound of jaemin.

"Am i interrupting something ?" Jaemin said and donghyuck just wanted to beat that smirk out of jaemin's face but of course he couldn't beat his best friend forever.

"Yes you do bitch."

"Awww hyuckie got angry at me ?"

"Nana can you plesse go away and leave us alone you moodbreaker."

"Oh so you don't wanna know the details of how i just got my first kiss ?"

"BITCH YOU WHAT ?!!!" 

Donghyuck jumped from his chair and almost fall down to the floor 

"Yep i got my first kiss from jeno" jaemin said so proudly, smiling from ear to ear

"Holy fuck oh my jesus christ tell me everything!" Donghyuck was holding jaemin's arm so hard that jaemin was sure there will be some bruises later

"And oh my god jeno i never knew you are that bold wow" donghyuck said to the blushing boy beside jaemin

"I know right. my cheek is still burning" jaemin said which made jeno blush even harder

"Wait" donghyuck said and stop squeling over jaeno "your cheek ?"

"Yep jeno kissed my cheek"

Donghyuck let go of jaemin's arms "na fucking jaemin i hate you with all of my heart"

"What ? Why ?"

"I thought you finally got your first kiss! On the lips!"

"Oh...no not that yet" jaemin said and donghyuck couldn't believe his bestfriend, na jaemin, also known as pretty kid of devil was blushing right in front of him cause of a kiss he didn't even recieve yet

"Bitch you gave me wrong hope i'm gonna cry now" donghyuck said and sat down on his chair and hugged mark's arm

"Angel i'm sad" 

Mark was just watching the whole thing but didn't say anything at all. He was still getting use to the crazy and open af behavour of his new friends and to be honest mark had never been a loud or fun boy. He was mostly quiet and that was probably why he didn't have many friends back in his old school.

"Uhmm don't be sad ?" Mark said, trying to be a good friend

Donghyuck held mark's hand and put it on his head "you gotta comfort me you know"

Mark just nodded and petted donghyuck's head.

"Awwww you two are soooo cute. I ship it. What should be your ship name tho ?" Jaemin said and put his hand on his chin, thinking about the ship name

"What about markhyuck ?"

"Ahh renjun i know i can always trust you bro" jaemin said and high fived renjun

"Okay so it's markhyuck. It's settled. I am the founder and leader of markhyuck shippers club. Who wanna join ?"

"Me me me" renjun put his hand up 

"Okay renjun in"

"Me too!"

"Me too too"

"Jisung and chenle in too" 

Jaemin turned back to his boyfriend "what about you baby ?"

Jeno blushed at the cute nickname "c-count me in too"

"Good" jaemin said and pecked jeno's cheek

"I'm leaving this classroom for one hour and this is what happens ? Donghyuck why are you holding onto mark like your life depends on it ?" Teacher said and put his coffee mug down to this table

"I got betrayed by my best friend mr.lee. he lied to me" donghyuck said in a dramatic but also aegyo like tone

"Jaemin. I think you'll sit with jeno this class and all classes right ?"

"U-uhmm yeah ?"

Mr.lee smirked "i saw you two pecking each other's cheeks in hallway"

A loud "AWWWWWWWWWW" echoed in class. Everyone shipped jaeno together in that classroom. Every.single.one

Jeno and jaemin was blushing like tomatoes even though they were happy that everyone was supporting their relationship.

"Ahh young love is so cute" teacher said then cleared his throat "okay now that we talked and had a bit fun we can continue our class"

Mr. Lee a.k.a mr. Ty was everyone's favorite teacher. His students admired him and students who didn't have him as their teacher was so jealous of his students. He was such a fun and chill teacher that he was the one who learned everyone's crushes first. Cause students were going to him and asking advice from him. To be honest at first mark didn't know how to feel about this teacher cause he was just too good for a teacher. Kinda unrealistic in mark's eyes. But then mr. Lee became his favorite teacher ever. It was just impossible not to love that man.

"By the way donghyuck please let go of mark's arm i'm sure poor kid can't even breathe right now" taeyong said and turned back to the board, talking about shakespeare's one of the most famous poems.

Yep he was mark's favorite teacher ever for sure. He literally saved mark from a heart attack cause donghyuck's hand was on his own and it was making mark's heart beat harder than usual.

"You owe me some cuddles mark lee" donghyuck whispered at mark's ear before leaning back to his own side of the desk. He didn't listen the class much anyway cause he kept looking at mark the whole class again but at least he wasn't so touchy and mark was glad for that. He didn't want his heart to go crazy again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school bell rang and taeyong sighed. He was reading out loud his favorite part of the poem to the class and now it left uncomplete. He wanted to continue but he knew students were already so tired so he ended the class for today.

"Oh by the way you will have a project for this semester. It will be counted as your final exam. So you gotta make it so well"

All students said "Whaaaat ????" With wide eyes "but mr.lee we never done anything like that before. Our projects were only for extra point till now not for final exam's score."

"I know renjun but our school decided to use that way to make students be more ambitious and hardworking about the projects they make"

Taeyong's voice was surprisingly sad. He was feeling sad for poor kids. They never done anything like this before but it was okay. He was gonna go easy on them.

"If you have any questions you can always ask me about it okay kids ?"

Donghyuck put his hand up 

"Yes donghyuck ?"

"Who will be our partner ?"

"Oh yeah partners. Everyone will be paired with their desk mate. You can't choose anyone else. It can also make your friendship stronger. Well at least that's what headmistress said to me"

Donghyuck gave mark a smirk "look at that luck we'll be partners"

Mark gulped down nervously

"Looks like we are fated right mark ?"

Donghyuck was teasing. Mark knew he was just teasing like how he tease all of his friends but it was still making his stomach do some butterlies kind of shits and it wasn't good for him.

Jaemin walked to their desk after the teacher left the classroom.

"We are fucked. We are all fucked" said jaemin and sat down on the desk again.

"Correction "you" are fucked. I'm sure me and angel will make it so well. Right angel ?"

Donghyuck smiled at mark sweetly and mark just nodded, not knowing what else to do

Jaemin his donghyuck's shoulder "stop being a bitch and be serious for a second. What will we do about it ? I suck at literature"

"Literature isn't the only thing you are suck at" donghyuck said and jaemin hit him harder this time

"Pervert!"

"I meant math god damn it why you hit so hard it will leave some bruises later you know" donghyuck said, holding his chest

"Yeah only bruises you will ever get in your life loser"

"Whatever" donghyuck said and rolled his eyes "so which poet you will choose for the project ?"

"I don't know" jaemin said and thought a bit "maybe shakespeare ?"

"Nope we will do him. You choose someone else"

"Hyuck you are bad"

Donghyuck laughed at jaemin's pout "but you love me"

"I don't love you bitch i love my boyfriend"

"Oh so you will forget me now since you have a boyfriend now ? Really na jaemin ? I am so disappointed wow"

At first mark thought donghyuck really got hurt by jaemin's words but then the two started laughing. Mark looked at jeno who was right behind jaemin,hugging his waist and they both gave each other a "i don't know what is happening right now too dude" look so mark just sighed and acceptef the fact that donghyuck and jaemin had probably shared so many things and got so close that they have some things only two of them would understand. Just like inside jokes.

"No but really tho." Said donghyuck and put his hand on jaemin's shoulder "if you forget me i'll burn down your house"

"I am slightly worried now cause i know you actually would" jaemin said and laughed again "thank god you wouldn't do that now cause you know my dad would whoop your ass for that"

"Oh my god not your dad please. My ears still hurt after how he picked me from my ears. It hurted like a bitch"

"You deserved it" jaemin said, laughing

"Oh yeah ? You were the one who broke your parents' 4th year anniversary gift and i took the blame for you so i deserved the punishment ?"

"You deserved it for being such a pure hearted, good as fuck friend" jaemin said then chuckled "just kidding. But thank you hyuck. For protecting me"

"Na jaemin you know i would burn the whole world for you" donghyuck smirk-smiled back at jaemin

"I know you would"

'So renjun was right' mark thought 'he really flirts with his friends so much'

Jeno lied his head on jaemin's shoulder "pay attention to me too"

"Awww someone is jealous" jaemin said and pecked jeno's cheek "don't worry baby my eyes could only see you"

"Ewwww too cheesy nana too cheesy" 

"Shut up bitch" jaemin hit on donghyuck's arm "what will you do now ? Will you go straight to home or ?"

Donghyuck laughed "there is not even one thing straight when it's me nana"

Jaemin laughed too "so will you go right gay to home or ?"

Donghyuck looked at mark "i was thinking about start preparing the project with angel"

"What ? Will we start already ?" Mark said, voice getting light with the excitment when donghyuck called his name, well nickname, so sweetly

"Yep. If it's okay for you too"

"I-it's okay for me but where we will do it ?"

"Hmm we can study in my home. My mom would even make us cookies and pink lemonade. Is it okay for you ?"

"Oh uhmm okay" mark blushed.

Okay what the fuck was going on ? He never blushed in front of anyone like that till now. Yeah he had some crushes before, he is freaking 17 but he never felt like that even when his old crushes smiled at him or complimented him. But when donghyuck smiled and said those sweet things to him mark could feel his heart beats faster and butterflies goes crazy in his stomach. It wasn't like he was afraid of falling for donghyuck. To be honest donghyuck was perfect to fall for. He was beautiful, funny, always making people happy, always positive, could make you the happiest person on earth. But it just had been 1 week since they met and if there was one thing mark learned so well in those 17 years was that going fast was a great way to fuck up things. He didn't wanna go so fast, he didn't wanna ruin things. And who said donghyuck liked him back anyway ? He saw with his own eyes that donghyuck was flirting with all of his friends. Maybe donghyuck was just seeing him as a pretty friend and liked to look at him ? Who knows ? 

So he decided not to be so obvious or put his hopes too high but when donghyuck held his hand and smiled sweetly and said "let's go" he couldn't help but blushed again and nodded like a lovesick puppy.


	3. Meeting with the mom

They talked about everything and anything while walking home and mark loved it so much to be honest. He loved how he could talk anything with donghyuck. Even if they talk about the weather of that day it would still be fun cause he will be talking with donghyuck. He didn't know why but he was just feeling good when he was talking with donghyuck. It was surprisingly calming. They talked so much that they didn't even notice they already arrived donghyuck's house and almost passed it but donghyuck stopped suddenly and chuckled "that's my house"

"Oh ?" Mark said, looking at donghyuck's smiling face

"Yeah we almost passed it" donghyuck said, laughing and walked to the house with slow steps. Mark just followed him like a little puppy.

"Mom we're home" donghyuck said in english which made mark's eyes got wide

"Comiiiing. The cupcakes are almost ready"

Donghyuck just answered with a sweet "okay. Take your time mom." To the sweet voice that came from kitchen

Donghyuck sat on the couch and patted the place beside him to make mark sit.

"I didn't know you know english that well" mark said while sitting on the soft couch

Donghyuck just shrugged his shoulders "i also know chinese but i don't think many people knows about that. It's not that important anyway"

Mark wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He also couldn't believe donghyuck knew more language than him. Not like mark was so into himself or anything but donghyuck just didn't look like someone who would like learning different languages. He looked like someone who would prefer joining the teathre club rather than language club in school.

A very pretty woman in a pink apron walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl in her hands, mixing the probably chocolate flavored cupcake mixture in it. She had such pretty blue eyes and shiny brown-ginger hair. She clearly wasn't asian so mark was guessing either donghyuck's father was asian,probably chinese cause donghyuck said he knows chinese too, or he was adopted.

"Lee donghyuck i can't believe you didn't tell me you will bring jaeminnie with you today. I would make strawberry milkshake if i knew he will come too but i-oh..." she stopped talking when she saw the boy,who is not jaemin,beside donghyuck

She gave donghyuck a questioning look which donghyuck answered with a "mom this is mark. My new friend"

She gave a known smile when donghyuck said the word "friend"

"Hey there mark i'm katie but you can call me katie. I'm guessing you are donghyuck's new eye victim ?"

Mark just nodded his head shyly "y-yeah nice to meet you katie"

"Oh my god wow you are really pretty. Like my favorite is still jaemin among all pretty boys donghyuck ever looked but wow you are too pretty."

Mark felt like he sinked to the couch even more with all those compliments coming from both donghyuck and his mom.

"Will jaemin ever not be your favorite mom ?" Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes but also smiling playfuly

"I don't think so" katie said and put his hand on his chin, thinking for a while "probably no. He is like a little evil af but also cute af princess how can i not love him ? And why he didn't come with you today by the way ? I thought he liked my milkshakes"

"He probably likes his boyfriend's "milk"shakes more now" donghyuck said and laughed at his mother's overreaction

"Wait wait jaemin has a boyfriend ??? Who ?? Oh my god i thought you and jaemin are a thing. Donghyuck ?????"

Donghyuck shook his head "no mom we are just bffs. Aka best bitches forever. And he had a crush on jeno for months now so it was god damn time for him to confess"

"Oh awwww that's so cute. Hope my second son will be happy. Or i will be have to break that jeno boy's nose" 

"Don't worry mom if he makes jaemin sad i will be the first one to break his nose" donghyuck said, giving his mother a smile "but i don't think jeno would ever hurt jaemin. Or anyone in general. That boy is an angel i'm telling you"

"You said the same thing for jaemin too when you two first met" said katie and imitated donghyuck "he is an angel mom i swear to god."

"Uhmmm everyone makes mistakes mom duh" donghyuck said in a sassy tone

Katie just rolled her eyes and kept mixing the mixture "let's hope nana will be happy. Now i gotta pour this to the cupcake cups and put them to oven. You two will do homework together ?"

"Nope a project. Will you make chocolate cupcakes or vanilla ones ?" Asked donghyuck, leaning over to the bowl to see the color of the mixture

"Vanilla,your favorite. And a project ? Again ? Was that mr. lee's idea again ?"

"You know it's always his idea when it's a project" donghyuck said and digged his finger into the mixture then licked it off till his mom hit his head softly "how many times do i have to tell you to not eat it before it's baked ?"

"But you know i love it moooom"

Donghyuck knew his mom was weak for aegyo. Donghyuck could talk cutely in any language and it would still melt his mom's heart.

"Awww okay you can just taste it for once"

"Can i taste a spoonful of it mommy ??" Donghyuck gave her his puppy eyes which made katie hold the spatula tigther

"Lee donghyuck your mama is teaching you these things dosen't she ? You and her making plans about how to melt my heart with cuteness right ???"

"No but we all know mama melts your heart the most" donghyuck said and winked 

She blushed "i swear to god you won't get out of your room for a week if you tell it to her"

"Oh but she already knows"

Katie was about to say something to wipe that smirk away from her son's face but then she smelled something burning

"Mom isn't that-"

"OH MY GOD I BURNED THE CAKE!!" 

Donghyuck just laughed while his mom was running to the kitchen.

"Mama will be dying of laughter when she hear that you fucked up the cake mom"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL IT TO ROHAR I SWEAR TO GOD LEE DONGHYUCK!"

"I won't if i can eat a spoonful of the cupcake mixture"

"Okay okay imma save some for you to eat later god damn it"

"Thank you mooom, love youu"

"Just go to your room and do your project or homework or whatever" said katie while trying to clean the mess she made while running to kitchen, the floor was very much covered with the cupcake mixture. But then she turned around and said "and i love you too honey" then went back to what she was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck threw his backpack to the floor and threw himself to his bed. But mark just standed there awkwardly.

"You can sit there" donghyuck said and showed the chair in front of his desk "or you can come lie down with me"

Mark blushed at the thought of lying beside donghyuck.

"I-i will just sit here"

Donghyuck said a dissapointed "oh okay" when mark sat down to the chair.

"Sorry for my mom by the way."

"Oh but why ? I think she is very sweet"

"Oh she is. She is the sweetest mom ever. But she is so jaemin biased that she even thinks jaemin is prettier than me. So yeah sorry that you couldn't be her new fave. I guess jaemin took the best place in her heart as a son" donghyuck said and laughed "but it's okay cause you are the prettiest angel ever for me"

"T-thanks" mark said, blushing more "but i can't deny that jaemin is a lot prettier than me. Or any boy i had ever seen"

"Well he has a boyfriend tho you know"

Mark's eyes widened a bit and he saw the kinda irritated look on donghyuck's face when he looked up from the floor.

"I-i know. I-i didn't mean it that way. I see jaemin just as a friend. That's all. And i think he and jeno make such a sweet couple"

The beautiful smile came back to donghyuck's face "good. I don't want anyone to steal my pretty angel from me. Even though it's my bff"

Damn donghyuck was the biggest flirt mark had ever seen. Literally almost every sentence donghyuck said was a flirting to mark.

"D-don't worry. I don't think anyone will be interested in me like that anyway"

"What ? Why ? Why are you saying this ?" Donghyuck said and stand on his elbows on the bed, looking at mark questioningly.

Mark just looked down at the floor and played with the hem of his shirt while talking quietly "Even though you call me so pretty we both know i am not that pretty or so handsome or so smart. And clearly i am not the coolest too in any way, i'm so shy and really bad at sports except if you don't count chess as one"

"Mark lee this can be the stupidiest thing you had ever said since we met"

"You know it's true" mark said, still looking at the floor. 

He heard donghyuck getting up from the bed and then he felt warm fingers on his cheeks.

Donghyuck was kneeled down in front of mark and was caressing his cheeks softly,slowly "i am not kidding when i say you are the prettiest angel i had ever seen. I am sincere with every word i say to you. You are beautiful mark. The most beautiful piece of art made by god. I am sincere when i say i can't stop looking at you. Why can't you just see how beautiful you are, inside and outside"

In any other time mark would be so freaking red, blushing all over like a fresh tomato but he even forgot how to breathe for a second when he looked at donghyuck that close. Yes they were deskmates so they were seeing each other close all the time. But this time it was different. This time donghyuck was closer than he had ever been and there was a soft,loving look in his beautiful eyes which made mark want to get lost in his eyes. Donghyuck leaned forward a bit, getting closer to mark's face but still looking at his eyes deeply. Mark knew he had to do something cause he could feel donghyuck's breathe on his lips but he couldn't do anything except gasping and falling from the chair on his back when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh shoot did i come in wrong time ?" Katie was holding a tray full of cookies and candies and two glasses of pink lemonade, standing in front of the door.

Donghyuck helped mark get up "are you okay ? Did you hit your head to the floor ? Does anywhere hurt ?"

Mark's heart softened even more with the worried eyes of donghyuck on him.

"I-i'm fine. But i g-gotta go home."

"What ? Now ? But you just came honey" katie said, still holding the tray "are you sure you are fine ? We can take care of you if you are injured"

"No no i'm fine really. I-i just gotta go home." Said mark,blushing hard, looking at the floor.

"Oh....okay then. But promise me you'll come again. You gotta try my lemonades and cupcakes" katie said and walked out of the room after giving a sweet,motherly smile to mark.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i'm sorry donghyuck" mark said while walking to the door of the house to go out.

"It's okay. We can meet another day. You just be sure that you are fine. I don't want my angel to get hurt okay ?" Donghyuck said and winked at mark

"Y-yeah we can meet later." Mark said and stopped when he realized they were already in front of the door

"I-i'll go now" said mark awkwardly and turned around to open the door but then he felt donghyuck's hand on his arm and felt being pulled into a hug.

Donghyuck was hugging him so warmly that mark was feeling like be was melting inside his warm embrace slowly.

"Here. My apology for making you leave my home with a probably aching so hard head." Donghyuck said, smiling

"T-thanks" mark said, opened the door and walked out fastly, almost running to his house.

His heart was beating so hard against his chest. Cause first of all donghyuck said such sweet words to him and looked at him like he is the most beautiful person even! Second he and donghyuck almost kissed! And third donghyuck freaking hugged him! It was all too much. Everything was happening so fast. He never fell for anyone that fast. Damn he wasn't even sure if he ever fell for someone till now. But donghyuck was making some things to his heart and it wasn't very good for him. Especially when he wasn't even sure if donghyuck liked him back or was just playing around.

He threw himself to his bed as the first thing when arrived home and thought about what just happened and what will happen in coming days and felt like he will cry cause the thing he was afraid of was happening. He was falling for donghyuck and it was just too early.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what happened ?" Katie put down the two glasses of pink lemonade to the kitchen island and sat next to donghyuck.

"I almost kissed him"

"And ?"

"He looked like he was okay with that"

"And ?"

"Then you came in and he fell from the chair"

"And ?"

"And what mom ??"

"I'm asking why you look like your soul just left your body after mark left the house ? I'm asking if you fucked up so much or just a little bit."

Donghyuck looked at the lemonade and sighed "i guess i fucked up so much. I know he is so shy, especially when he is with me. But i....i don't know...i didn't think he would react like that"

"What did you expect him to do then ? Ignoring me and pulling you into a kiss ? Or kissing you after i put the tray down and left the room ? Poor boy fell to the floor from a chair donghyuck. His head probably hurts like hell. And he is probably confused af. Don't you two just know each other for just 1 week yet ?"

Donghyuck nodded.

"And you tried to kiss him. Out of sudden. Not even saying you like him before trying to kiss him. Do you know how confused he might be right now ? He is probably so confused and even worried maybe."

"I know..." donghyuck said and played with the glass in his hand.

"You like him don't you ?"

Donghyuck side eyed her "you know i do. You always do"

Katie reached out and held his hand "donghyuck. You know that i would support you always, for everything right ? No matter what i would support you with all of my heart."

"I know that since day one mom" donghyuck said and tightened his hold on his mother's hand

"Then you would understand me when i tell you to not go too fast. I'm not saying don't like mark or don't date with him. You know i would be so happy to see you dating with the person you like, with someone who makes you happy. It would never matter if it's a girl or a boy. God damn i am pansexual myself. you know i first thought i fell for rohar's brother before meeting with her. So i would never tell you not to date a boy. But i just don't want you to go too fast and ruin that precious friendship between you two. Even though he likes you it is still too early to pull a kissing move out of sudden."

"Do you think he likes me ?"

"Is that the only thing you picked up from what i said ?" Katie said and chuckled

"No mom really do you think he likes me ?"

"Oh donghyuck i would know that lovesick look everywhere i see. He is pretty much falling for you."

"He does ???!!"

"Yeah" said katie and sipped her lemonade "and you better fall for him too and treat him so well cause that boy is a cute, shy and kind soul and gotta be protected for life."

"So you don't care if he dosen't treat me right ?" 

"Stop pouting lee donghyuck. We both know that pure kid can't even hurt a fly. I can see right through people, you know and that boy is the purest boy i had ever met. You better fall for him and be with him forever" katie said and smiled softly "but slowly, without rushing things"

Donghyuck nodded.

"So you are okay if i date with mark"

"Honey, i'm more than okay with that"

Donghyuck smiled back as sweetly as his mom was smiling him then smirked

"And you finally accepted that you liked uncle kris before mama"

"Lee donghyuck! I swear to god!"

"I know i know i'll go to my room and do my homeworks and won't come out till they all finished as my punishment for teasing you" donghyuck said and got up from the chair

"Take the tray with you. I didn't prepare all of these to not be eaten" 

"Awww mom you are the best" donghyuck said and hugged his mom

"I know" said katie,hugging him back "now go do your homeworks or no more cupcakes"

"Okkaaaaay" donghyuck said, pecked his mom's cheek and walked back to his room.

He lied on his bed and thought about the things his mom said. He knew she was right. He was going too fast. He probably scared poor mark and confused him so freaking much. He felt quilty but he couldn't stop himself that moment when mark was that close. He just wanted to kiss him and hold him close. His mom said mark liked him and he should fall for mark too. Little did she know he already did. Lee donghyuck who was always messing around with his friends, jokingly flirting with them, who never fell for anyone before did indeed fell for mark lee, the shy ,nerdy ,newcomer canadian boy who is as beautiful as all the stars in the night sky.

He was imagining hugging him, cuddling him, kissing him, going on grossly cute dates with him and all those cheesy things he never imagined doing with anyone else. Never once in his life lee donghyuck was cheesy for anyone. But he didn't mind being cheesy for mark. He didn't mind being a cheesy af couple with mark. He didn't mind as long as it was mark.


	4. Sleep over

It was 2 week later when mark and donghyuck met again in donghyuck's home for the project. After the "almost kissing" that happened between them they were both being shy towards each other. Yes even lee donghyuck was being shy. He was still making jokes and "flirting" with mark but his cheeks were blushing too when mark was blushing. Jaemin noticed it and sang "mark and donghyuck, sitting on a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g" teasingly which made him get a smack behind his head by donghyuck.

"So do you wanna go my home and do the project ?" Donghyuck asked while putting his books in to his bag.

"Uh yeah" mark said,pushing his book to his bag even though there was no space left to fit the book.

Donghyuck took the book from mark's hand, brushing their fingers to each other on porpuse, making mark blush

"Here lemme take it. It won't fit in there anyway" donghyuck said and put the book to his bag then closed it and wore it on his back.

"Are you ready to go ?"

Mark nodded and wore his bag too. His shoulder went low with the heavyness of the bag. Mark mentally cursed himself cause why the hell he put so many things in his bag ???

He felt donghyuck's hand on his shoulder and felt how light his shoulder got when donghyuck pulled the bag off of his shoulder and wore it on his own shoulder.

"Donghy-"

"It's okay. I'm used to carrying heavy bags anyway" said donghyuck smiling sweetly at mark "let's go now. If we go fast we can catch mom doing chocolate cookies"

Mark smiled at him and took donghyuck's hand out of habit but then let it go and blushed "s-sorry"

Donghyuck held his hand "it's okay. Friends hold hands too"

Mark frowned when he heard the word "friends"

'I am falling for you idiot what "friends" you are talking about ??' Mark thought but just nodded as the reply.

He knew they were just "friends" but his heart still beated so fucking fast when donghyuck's fingers slowly caressed his knuckles softly while they were walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mooom we're hoome"

"Comiiing"

Mark felt like he just had a dejavu but it was just donghyuck and his mom's daily thing just that.

"I hope it's mark with you again. Cause he didn't drink the lemonade and eat the cookies the last time and it made me sa-oh mark!" Katie said when she walked out of the kitchen and hugged mark suddenly

"H-hi katie"

"I swear to god you get cuter everyday. I can see why donghyuck always talks about you all the time" katie said and gasped "ouch" when donghyuck elbowed her in the arm

Mark was blushing red, looking at the oh so interesting floor.

"T-thank you"

"Awww you are blushing" katie said and donghyuck just held mark's hand and said a quick "we will do the project in my room mom." Before pulling mark to his room.

He knew his mom was just teasing them. He knew she wasn't that kind of mom who would make mark blush like that except if she is aiming to make he and mark get together. Oh my god was she serious when she said "i ship you and mark. Jaemin said your ship name is "markhyuck". It sounds so cute oh my god. Make it sail donghyuck" the other day ?? Donghyuck will punch jaemin in the face when the see him tomorrow that was for sure.

Mark sat down to the chair again quietly and looked at down to the floor. Donghyuck didn't lie on the bed this time but just sat on it. He was looking at mark while mark was looking at the floor. Donghyuck had always admired mark and his pretty face since the first time he saw him but he never get the chance to do it in that quiet place. He could see how mark's eyes were moving fastly, grazing the floor, trying to calm himself down. It was so quiet that he could even hear his breathing. Damn he even loved the way mark breathed. He was so whipped for mark that was crazy.

"W-when we will start doing the project ?" Mark said, still looking at the floor but he probably noticed the intense look of donghyuck on him.

"Uh yeah but before that" donghyuck said and walked towards mark. "We gotta talk about something first."

"T-talk about w-what ?" Mark felt donghyuck knelt down in front of him again

"Mark can you please look at me" donghyuck said so softly that mark shivered in the tender tone.

"W-why ?"

"Please" donghyuck said, put his fingers on mark's chin and pushed it up gently till they made an eye contact.

"I'm sorry...for what i had don-i almost had done the last time we came here. It was probably so confusing for you. Maybe you even hated me for that"

Mark shook his head immidetely "no no i didn't hate you. I can never...i can never hate you" mark said and blushed again

Donghyuck was caressing under his chin softly "mark"

"Hmm ?"

"I-"

The door opened again but mark didn't fall his time thank god. But donghyuck stand up in the speed of light when he saw a teary eyed jaemin in front of the door. He ran to jaemin so fast that he almost bumped to the said boy.

"Jaemin what happened ?? Are you okay ?? Who made you cry ?? Who i gotta kick ??"

Jaemin just threw his hands around donghyuck and sobbed to his chest. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around jaemin and caressed his back "shhh shhh it's okay nana. I don't know what happened but i'll be okay."

Jaemin cried in donghyuck's arms for hours. While sobbing-talking how he saw jeno with a girl after school and hoe she pecked him on the lips and how he didn't do anything about it donghyuck was caressing his hair slowly and saying he will beat the shit out of jeno for making him cry, for hurting him. After crying a bit more and begging donghyuck to not beat jeno, jaemin fell asleep in donghyuck's embrace. Donghyuck waited a bit till he was sure jaemin was sleeping so tight then got up from his bed and walked towards mark who was still sitting on the chair.

"I'm sorry you left alone" donghyuck whispered to mark

Mark just shook his head "it's okay. Jaemin looks so sad right now. I'm happy you are taking care of him like that"

"He is my brother you know. Not "like" my brother but "is" my brother. If he is hurt i am hurt too" said donghyuck then his face got darkened with anger "and i wanna punch jeno's face so hard right now. How the fuck he dares to hurt jaemin like that ?"

"Maybe jaemin misunderstood what happened ?"

"We are not in a tv drama or a cheesy fanfic mark misunderstandings like that don't happen in life that much. Mostly when you see a girl and boy kiss even though the boy has a bf it means the boy is a fucking cheater."

"Yeah...but you sound so pessimistic right now donghyuck. And you are never pessimistic."

"It's just...i just got so angry. I can't handle seeing jaemin sad."

Mark held his hand "he'll be alright. He have you"

Donghyuck held his hand tighter but didn't say anything and just looked at him lovingly.

They heard a throat clearing behind them then a soft voice.

"I called your mom mark and asked if you can stay here tonight. I thought it would be better if you stay tonight. Is it alright for you ?"

Mark just nodded. He didn't ask how she found his mom's phone number cause if he learned 1 thing about katie in this 3 weeks of knowing her and hearing about her from donghyuc, it was that she was capable of anything. She could find the phone number of heaven and it still wouldn't be surprising.

"Good" said katie and smiled get inside the room to put the tray she was holding down on donghyuck's desk.

"I made warm milk and cookies to make you guys sleep well. I gotta go to sleep now. You guys don't stay awake so late okay ?"

"Okay mooom" said donghyuck and pecked her cheek "goodnight mom"

"Goodnight honey. Goodnight mark"

"I swear to god your mom is the coolest mom i had ever met" mark said after she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"I know right. I'm blessed." Donghyuck said and put his cookie in the milk, soaking it with milk then took it with the little spoon and ate it. "Not just cause i have the coolest mom but also cause i have an angel beside me"

"He is sleeping tho" mark said smiling while biting on the cookie 

"I wasn't talking about jaemin you know" donghyuck said and winked at mark.

Mark choked on his milk which made donghyuck laugh and also choked on his own milk and they both laughed at their own sillyness. Both of them didn't notice jaemin was smiling to them with his eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, poking it. He didn't even know he fell asleep. His hands was on donghyuck's desk and his head was lying on them. He thought donghyuck woke him up but when he looked up he saw jaemin standing next to him.

"Good morning ?" Mark asked,looking at the window to see if it was morning yet but it was still so dark outside

"Not yet" jaemin said and sat down on the desk.

Mark noticed donghyuck wasn't beside him.

"I carried him to the bed" jaemin said and pointed at the bed. Donghyuck was sleeping, little puffs leaving his mouth.

"I wanted to talk with you" said jaemin, getting mark's attention again.

"About what ?" Mark said and sat straight.

"Have donghyuck ever told you how we got that close ?" 

"No. You two dated before or something ?"

Jaemin laughed so hard that he put his hand on his mouth to mufffle his laughters. He didn't want to wake donghyuck up.

"Good guess but also wrong guess. Me and donghyuck never dated." Jaemin said and thought a bit "i guess i gotta start telling from the start"

Mark just nodded, didn't know what else to do. The aura between was really tense and awkward for no reason and mark didn't like it.

"I wasn't always a student in that school. I actually came here 3 years ago. I...i used to love my old school. People weren't as good as people in my school now but i had a friend group that was pretty nice. Then i...then one day they walked to me while i was putting my books to my locker and pushed me to it. I didn't understand why they were looking at me so angryly. I was sure that i had done nothing bad. They said they heard that i'm gay. They asked me if i am gay and i said no but they didn't believe me. I had never been good at lying anyway" jaemin said and smiled bitterly "i was still trying to find myself that time. I was having my first crush on a friend in my friend group. He had always been the nicest to me. So i thought he would defend me towards others. But he didn't. He called me with even grosser names when they all called me with disgusting things and beat me in front of my locker. My mom asked me what happened when i ran back to home. She knew i wouldn't get into any fight. So she was beyond shocked when she saw bruises on my face. I told her everything. She again asked me if i'm gay. And i just said that i don't know yet. She took it a bit hard but she still supported me. I went to school a few times more but everyone kept calling me with words that i can't even say now so my parents made me change my school. To be honest i didn't have any hope for the new school too but" jaemin stopped and looked at donghyuck.

"Then i met with donghyuck. Well i guess it's better if i say he walked to me my first day and kept looking at me for 4 hours straight. I was so surprised about how he was openly gay and how everyone was okay with that. Donghyuck said this school and especially our class was blessed. Cause no one would judge each other. Cause everyone is like family to each other. Mostly thanks to our mistress. And he was right. My friends in my class became like my family but donghyuck became my brother. He was always there for me. At first i thought he was hitting on me but no he was just being himself. Donghyuck who loves looking at pretty things." Jaemin said and chuckled "he was there when i was trying to find myself. He was there when my "friends" from my old school came to my new school to beat me. Donghyuck beat all of them before telling to mistress. He especially beat my old crush so hard for hurting me so bad. He was also there when i told him i might be bisexual. He was there when i came out as pansexual. Well to be honest i came out to katie and donghyuck both first. He was also there when i first started having a crush on jeno and he tried his best to make me and jeno get together."

Jaemin stopped talking and looked at mark again.

"Me and donghyuck, we are brothers. Not "like" brothers. We "are" brothers. I would do anything for him. I would die. I would kill. I would sacrifice my everything for him. And i know he would do the same for me."

"That's great" said mark with amazement in his voice. He admired jaemin and donghyuck's friendship so much.

"It is, isn't it ?" Jaemin smiled but the became serious again.

"I would never let anyone hurt him" said jaemin, looking at sleeping donghyuck on the bed "even if it's someone who i also love very much as a friend"

"I-i..."

Jaemin looked at mark again, this time softer "he likes you. He likes you so much."

"H-he does ?"

"He does." Jaemin said and played with the cookie in his hand then put it back to the plate. "Donghyuck had always loved looking at pretty people. But he never looked at anyone like he looked at you. Not even to me. And god knows he looked at me for hours back then. But the way he looks at you...i can see how his eyes brightens when he looks at you mark. He was looking at me and other pretty boys before me like we are such beautiful pieces of arts. But he looks at you like you are the only and most beautiful piece of art in whole universe. Like he had never seen anyone as beautiful as you before. He looks at you like you are the most precious masterpiece in this world. He looks at you like you are a blessed angel. World can burn and he would still look at you. He is falling for you so hard. Maybe he already did. And i'm happy for him. I want him to be so happy. I want him to be happy more than i want myself to be happy. And i know you too falling for him. I can see it in your eyes too. I can also see your hesitation. You think everything happens so fast. And i agree you. But donghyuck is really in love with you so much. So much that's crazy. I'm not saying start dating with him right now. Or tomorrow. I'm just saying don't make my brother wait so long. Don't kiss him right away. It's okay. But at least show him that his love isn't one sided. I can see how sad he gets whenever he thinks you don't like him back. And i hate seeing him sad"

"I...okay" mark said but he could feel how dry his throat was.

"And never break his heart. Never hurt him. I don't wanna beat you mark but you know i would if you ever hurt him."

Maybe he should've feel angry at jaemin for literally threating him but mark just nodded.

"I know" and he really did know. He could see with how much love jaemin was looking at donghyuck. Not that kind of love but "i would die for you brother" kind of love. And he couldn't blame him to be honest. He would beat if anyone ever made his brother sad too.

"I won't hurt him jaemin. You can trust me at this"

Jaemin smiled at him back "i know. I trust you mark. I know he is at good hands. But i still wanted to talk with you."

"I can understand why" said mark and hesitated about asking the thing he will ask "are you okay ? Because of...you know"

Jaemin smiled "i'm fine. I mean i'll be fine. Donghyuck wouldn't let me be sad anyway"

"Yeah he wouldn't" mark said and chuckled back

"You go lie next to donghyuck" said jaemin and jumped down from the desk "i'll be at the living room"

"Why ? What time is it ?"

"5am. Goodnight" said jaemin and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Mark was unsure about lying down next to donghyuck. Should he really do that ? They were just gonna sleep anyway right ?

His phone vibrated. 

From: one and only beauty nana  
'You better lie down next to donghyuck or i'm not gonna let you sleep mark lee'

Mark laughed at the way jaemin saved his name on his phone but still texted back a "okay okay" and lied down next to donghyuck.

He stopped breathing when donghyuck put his arm on his waist and pulled him close.

"Mark" donghyuck said to his neck. He was clearly still dreaming.

"Y-yeah ?"

"I like you"

Mark gave his breathe out finally and smiled. He put his hand on donghyuck's waist and said "i like you too lee donghyuck" softly before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Plan results, success" jaemin said and rubbed his hands together, putting his phone down.

"What plan ?"

Jaemin jumped on the couch "Oh my god katie i almost shat my pants! God!"

Katie laughed "sorry" and gave jaemin a glass full of warm chocolate milk "i forgot making you warm milk so here"

"Thank youu" jaemin said and took the glass and took a huge sip. He LOVED chocolate milk. Especially when katie made it.

"So what plan you were talking about ?" Katie said, sitting beside jaemin

"Making markhyuck get close plan"

"Oh i like how it sounds. So did it work ?"

Jaemin smirked "they are sleeping side by side right now in donghyuck's bed"

"Na jaemin you are so evil you know that right"

"Yeah i know" jaemin said and brushed off his invisible long hair from his shoulder like a sassy diva 

"What did you to make them sleep together"

Jaemin laughed at "sleep together" part

"Jaemin!"

"I'm sorry it was funny" jaemin said still laughing

Katie rolled her eyes and sipped her milk.

"I talked with mark"

"Oh my god you didn't threaten the poor boy right ?"

Jaemin smirked "i might did a bit"

"Jaemin!"

"Keep calm keep calm i didn't scared him so much. And i guess he understood what i meant"

"Good. You know he wouldn't hurt donghyuck"

"I know" said jaemin and drank his milk, finishing it compelety "but i have to be sure anyway."

Katie smiled at him "donghyuck is lucky to have a brother like you"

"Donghyuck is also lucky to have a mother like you. We are all lucky to have you in our lives"

"And you all lucky to have me in your lives too"

"Rohar ?"

"Yeah rohar. I couldn't sleep alone" she said and sat down next to katie, backhugging her. "Now tell me about this making markhyuck get close plan. I'm interested"

Katie shoved a cookie in rohar's mouth while jaemin told everything that happened that night.

"Wait so did jeno really cheated on you or not ? Cause if he did he is in deep shit" asked rohar and ate a cookie again

"I guess i misunderstood" jaemin said and scratched the back of his head.

"You what ?!" Katie and rohar said at the same time

"I guess she just pecked his cheek and she looked so much like his sister"

"Na jaemin!"

"I'm sorry okay ? But like no one else can peck my boyfriend's cheek okay ?? Even his sister. I am a jelly boyfriend. What is mine, is mine! Also my overreacting worked great for making mark and hyuck get closer right ??"

"What did poor jeno did to deserve such a sassy boyfriend like you" said katie and sighed

"He fell for me" said jaemin and smirked "and aren't i your favorite among all of donghyuck's eye victims ?"

"Nope. It is mark now"

"B-but...but i'm the prettiest!"

"Well not anymore i guess" said rohar and laughed when jaemin turned the other way and puffed his cheeks out

"You all are blind i swear to god"

And the night filled with laughters and lame jokes while katie made strawberry milkshake for rohar and jaemin told how mark blushes whenever donghyuck compliments him and how donghyuck is so head over heals for mark. And how he records their moments with his phone secretly.


End file.
